It Started With A Dare
by TheUnwrittenGirl
Summary: Rose Weasley never got a long with Blondie himself. So you can only imagine her astonishment when Scorpius Malfoy asks her to kiss him as a favor. Quickly refusing, it wasn't long until he challenged her to do it as a dare. Since then, she's been in all sorts of situations. All because of it started with a dare.
1. Started with a Dare

**_Chapter 1 - Started With A Dare_**

* * *

"Go die, Malfoy."

_"Please!?"_

"The answer is no."

_"Come onnnn."_

"No."

"Hmprh!"

"Nope."

He groaned, "Please!? Say yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"No."

She chuckled, "Nice try. But still no."

"Please don't make me, Beg."

"You'd be wasting your time if you did."

"Oh come on, Weasley!"

"Noo." Rose Weasley said sing-song, as she bounded over to the next aisle in the library. It was a weekend, so there wasn't many people in the library like the usual during the weekdays.

"Weasley, come on. Please?" Scorpius Malfoy begged her as he tailed her around the library. Rose had been putting back several books she had previously borrowed the week before. And by several, that meant _seven._

"No!" Rose Weasley exclaimed, whirling around to face him. A complete look of astonishment was written all over her face.

"No?"

"Yes." She said, exasperated.

"So yes then!"

"No!" Feeling irritated.

"I'll do all your homework!"

"For your information, I _enjoy _doing my homework." She replied, a hand on her hip.

"I'll make you food!"

"You can't cook." That made Scorpius scowl.

"I'll iron your clothes."

"There's a spell for that."

"Laundry!"

"I prefer that you rather not touch my underwear."

"Back rubs!"

"Hate them."

"I'll carry your books to class!"

"Honestly, Malfoy. I can carry my own load."

"I'll give you a makeover!" Silence.

"Argh!" Rose finally exclaimed, feeling absolutely offended. She wasn't that horridly ugly! Was she? Turning on the heel of her foot, she began to walk away. But before she could even take a step, she pulled back by the annoying blonde himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." _Oh please,_ Rose thought, "But come on, have a heart will you!"

Her jaw dropped, "Have a_ hea-heart_? _Have a bloody heart!?_ Says the one who wants to_ kiss me just to break a poor girl's heart_! And you want me to _have a heart!?_" Rose exclaimed in disbelief.

The librarian and several people looked in their direction. "Shhh!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone, covering her mouth. "Weasley. Please. I beg of you. Help me get this girl to back off. Just do me this one huge favor, please." He pleaded.

Shoving his hand off of her mouth, "I will not kiss you just to get rid of Emily Moschovitz, Malfoy." She spluttered.

"She's a _stalker_. How the bloody hell am I suppose to get Mia Fawley to fancy me if I got some crazy bird following me around! Don't you pity me!?" Malfoy threw his arms up.

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Hardly," She muttered, "But I don't see why_ I _have to be the one you kiss. Much less the act of having to kiss you. Go find some other person to do that with."

"But it won't work if it's not with you though. You see, to her, you're the last person she'd expect for me to kiss. The one person who isn't a threat kisses me, and BAM! Becomes the greatest threat too all girls in line for the Slytherin."

"Unbelievable." She said to herself flatly. _The arrogance is actually overflowing out of him._

Ignoring her tone, "Best believe it, babe." He said, readjusting his robes before winking at a nearby gawking Ravenclaw. She rolled her eyes again.

"Well count me out!" She said in 'happy' tone. "Fine another way to tell her to leave you alone."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, Malfoy. Tell her you have a girlfriend? And if that's not convincing enough, have someone fake being your girlfriend."

"Then Mia for sure wouldn't be interested."

Rose sighed, "It's possible. But at least she'll notice you. Anyway, if that doesn't work, then tell her you're gay."

"_WHAT!?_" His eyes bugged, "Then Mia wouldn't even acknowledge me as a man!"

"Like you were ever one to begin with," Rose muttered, but ended up being heard by the playboy himself. He glared, "Okay, okay! Have you even considered just talking to the girl? Politely decline her love?" His face remained flat.

"I don't want to be killed in my sleep, Weaslette. The stairs of the boys' dorm doesn't turn into a slide too, you know. She's _very _resourceful. But come on! Help a wizard out, Weasley. Besides, you're one of my friends!"

Rose scoffed, "_Friends?_ You're bloomin' jokin. Ha. Just barely. We argue, Malfoy. _A lot. If you hadn't noticed._"

"But we've got this love-hate friendship!"

"That's not friendship." Shaking her head.

"Well we're civil with other when we're not fighting."

"Malfoy." Feeling exasperated, "The only reason why we're even around each other is because of Al. Your best friend. My favorite cousin. I don't go around kissing people who I would love to see in their demise." His face dropped. "We hate each other. For Merlin's sake we don't even call each other by our first names! Kissing me will not help the situation. And as I recall, you said that my lips and my breath is so horrible that if a guy were to kiss me, it would be like kissing a rotten fish."

Scorpius' scrunched up his face at the description and said, "I said that?" Scratching his head.

"Yes. So for the last time, I will not kiss you just because you're so scared of telling Emily to bugger off. Now please, do yourself a favor and ignore me like usual." And with that, Rose stalked off to the next aisle. But unlike earlier, it wasn't Scorpius' hand that grips her wrist to prevent her from walking away. It was his words.

"You know, Albus talks pretty highly of you. Annoying as it is sometimes, the things he says gives me some respect for you. Smart. Kind, which I obviously don't see. A perfect Gryffindor. Rotten bravery that you've got there though. Some Gryffindor."

Rose's mouth slacked, "What did you say?" She asked lowly as she turned around.

That was when the irritating muppet plastered on that irritatingly smug face of his. He knew that he had breached a point in her. "You heard me." He said, "A rotten Gryffindor you've become."

She neared Scorpius. Then stood right in front of him before proceeding to back him up threateningly against the bookshelf behind him. "I am a _great _Gryffindor." She warned him, feeling irritated, offended, and mad at the blonde.

"Really then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Nodding her head challengingly.

"Alright then. Then prove it. I _dare you_ to kiss me. And y- Ah!" He exclaimed amusingly as he looked in the left direction. "And there's little miss Emily right now. _Perfect timing. _" He smirked. Rose looked in the direction he had apparently spotted Emily in, and he didn't lie when he said she was nearby. It wasn't very hard to spot her. In fact, Emily Moschovitz wasn't even discreet about her presence. Let alone staring at them so openly. She was in the aisle across them, carrying a rather heavy looking book in her hands. She must've been putting back a book when she spotted both her and Malfoy together. "So how about it, Weasley? Are you really a Gryffindor?"

Rose was practically flaring at this point. _How dare he question her! Just- Argh! He's so infuriating! _By the time Rose finished her inner battle of thoughts and decisions, she didn't even realize that Malfoy had placed his hands on her hips. Proceeding to back her up in the bookcase behind her.

_Whoa, what._ She thought dumbly.

The entire atmosphere had practically shifted to something that she had never experienced with Malfoy before. It was something so new. So intense. So frightening…Yet, _exciting_.

What was she doing!? She'd have to kiss Malfoy of all people.

She looked into his eyes and challenged him. And as she battled with her thoughts, trying to balance out her reasons and options. And finally, she came to a decision. There was no way in hell that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was gonna have one over her. No bloody way. Rose knew she might regret this later on. But _damn him and her stupid bloody pride_.

_Well, _she thought, _at least he's good-looking._

As she glared right back into his eyes, she slid her hands up and down his chest painfully slow.

And to her delight, that threw Scorpius off.

Win.

His silver eyes widened in surprise. But after a few moments, his eyes turned to hold more than one emotion. Mischief, amusement, challenge, playfulness, and- Dare Rose say it- A little bit of Lust.

Now if was Rose's turn to be thrown off.

Quickly hiding all signs of weakness, she stared in his eyes with a burning passion. A passion of hate, she would like to call it. But somehow it wasn't like the usual. This one was mixed with a challenge…And lust.

She suddenly and surprisingly felt attracted to Scorpius Malfoy.

Malfoy lowered his head down by her ear, whispering, "How about it Gryffindor's Golden Girl?"

And that about took it, Rose bit her lip and said, "Think you a handle?" before raising an eyebrow.

"The question is, can you?"

She chuckled cooly, "Don't doubt me for even a second, Malfoy." And with that she pulled Malfoy down by his tie and gave him, _and Emily_, a burning show.

* * *

_**AN: I randomly started writing this, and BAM. I couldn't stop writing. Lemme know if I should continue. Review! -Don't make Scorpius beg. **_


	2. Started With the Rumors

**_Chapter 2 - It Started With the Rumors_**

* * *

Much to Rose's surprise, Malfoy's plan had _actually worked_. As soon as Emily witnessed the shocking display, she bolted out of the library with a very unhappy look on her face- Or, at least that's what Rose saw from her peripheral view.

Now, Rose wasn't sure what to feel about her reaction. She knew Scorpius was _somehow_ popular with most of the girls at Hogwarts- Okay, the lad was _attractive_. But that was something Rose would never admit aloud. Despite that, she knew that Emily was going to tell people about witnessing her intimate relations with Malfoy. She wasn't sure whether to be grateful that their display had been convincing... or troubling with the amount of glares that Rose was sure to get once Malfoy's admirers had found out about their kiss. But then again, she didn't at all feel threathened. She was a top student who knew her spells well. Besides, she had her family to keep her safe. However, she did pity the poor Moschovitz girl. She saw the disheartened expression that the girl made when she saw both her and Malfoy. Rose felt a pang of guilt as she remembered the girl's expression.

But then again, that girl did try to spread a rumor about Rose back in her fourth year. A very mean one, in fact.

So, Rose bit back the guilt and pushed all thoughts of sympathy away.

Nonetheless, _mission accomplished._

But Emily wasn't even the first thing on Rose's mind after she and Scorpius did what they did. In fact, she had forgotten all about poor Emily as soon as she and Scorpius both leaned in for the kiss.

The kiss.

Rose could't help but turn red as she looked back to the kiss. Blimey, that really was one bloody hell of a kiss. It was great, it was passionate. All their strong emotions for each other, which Rose assumes to be a burning passion of hate, just poured into the kiss. At the end, their snog was everything but bad.

The fact that both she and Scorpius had made out in the library was something she would have never thought of. The fact that she actually did it shocked her even more. Now that her mind was relaxed and…Sober (Or so to speak), she could think clearly. Although her mind was clear, it was the only thing that was running through her mind as she and Scorpius walked back to the common room in silence.

Kissing Scorpius Malfoy was something to be surprised at. But Scorpius Malfoy still being around her even after they kissed was just as weird. How? Malfoy had every reason to bolt after the kiss, especially after Emily had left. But no.

In fact, once Emily had left they had both continued on kissing. It wasn't until after a a few minutes they stopped when they got caught by Madame Pince, who then had kicked them out after. Sure, Rose was humiliated at being caught by a teacher in such a situation. But her mind was in too much of a daze then.

Did kissing her change Scorpius' attitude towards her?

Possibly. He was still the annoying idiot that always competed with her in class, and in life in general. There would even be times where the both of them would silently start a competition on who finished their homework fastest, or who ate the fastest. They both argued and teased each other. But now...Rose didn't know what was going to happen. They've snogged. Was it going to change anything?

"You surprise me, Weasley." He finally spoke. We hadn't said a word after we had been kicked out of the library.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You actually showed your true colors tonight."

"Because I did your stupid dare?" She replied flatly, clearly annoyed.

"No." He said, "It's because right now, you're about as red as the colors of our house. Too_ hot_ for you, Weasley?"

Rose cried out in annoyance, making Scorpius snicker. She raised her hand in attempt to swat at him, but he manage to dodge away her attack. Making Rose even more frustrated.

I guess old habits die hard when it comes to the both of them.

* * *

"Please tell me I did not just see Emily Moschovitz barge into the common room in tears, spluttering that my cousin was doing what I think they were doing with my best friend in the corner of the library. Please. God help us all." Albus Potter quickly said in disbelief to both her and Scorpius in the empty common room. Rose continued to watch her cousin pace in front of them, as they were both seated in sofa in front of the fire.

Once the two had arrived in the crowded common room, everything went silent and everyone stared at both Scorpius and Rose. Apparently word had quickly gotten around that the two had been caught snogging earlier on.

Malfoy scratched the back of his head, "Well, mate. You s-see..."

"Oh my god. You two _did_ ravish each oth-"

"Whoa! Hold on. We did _not _ravish-"

"I beg to differ, Rosie-"

"Not helping, Malfoy!" She exclaimed at the blonde next to her, snapping her neck to face him. "And just for future reference, do _not _call me Rosie. You don't have the right."

"After what we did, babe, I'm pretty sure I do." He replied, making the red-headed girl fume.

"I honestly don't even know why I'm just sitting here. Wa_" _Al butted in, "I should've punched Scorp for man-handling you-"

"Oi! It isn't man-handling if both parties are equally just as touch-" Scorp was silenced by both Al and Rose's glare. A look that said, _Go on, keep talking and see what happens. _

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Al. We kissed. That's it. And although I probably have to burn my lips off now-"

"-Oi! I wasn't bad!-"

"Oh my god," She turned to him, clearly annoyed and said, "Shut up." Before facing back to Al, "It was just a dare, Al."

"Then who the bloody hell dared you to do that!?"

"Me."

"Him." They both replied at the same time.

Al's look of disbelief only intensified. Then he turned to Rose and said, "And why did you do it?"

"It was a dare, Al." She defended, arms crossed, "Of course I had to do it. You know me. He kept on egging me on, so I just had to do it. I'm not a wimp!"

Al sighed, knowing how stubborn and unpredictable Rose was. She truly was a Gryffindor, pride and loyalty and all. "And can you please tell me why you chose to dare her to kiss you?" He asked his best friend.

"I wanted to get Moschovitz off my back." He simply said, "Had to do something."

"And you thought kissing my cousin, your enemy, was a good idea?"

"Yeah."

Al facepalmed, "You two are just…I can't even right now."

"Are you mad?" Rose asked worriedly. Making Al's face soften.

"No, Rosie. Just…surprised. Very, very surprised."

"Ugh," She then said after a while, "I need to sterilize my lips now." She started playing at her lips, and started brushing any trace of Scorpius left off of her mouth.

"And what about me!?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Who cares."

Scorpius scowled, "I have to get rid of Weasley on my lips." He retorted.

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent kisser, Malfoy!"

"Me too!"

"Ha! At least my mouth didn't taste like licorice."

"For your information, licorice is quite delicious."

"No they aren't! They're disgusting! They taste like potion. Bitter and bland."

"All respectable wizards eat them!"

She scoffed, "Honestly, I would've expected at least you to be somewhat competent. Especially with those girls lined up to shag you."

"_Somewhat competent!_? Al!? Mate, you _hearing_ this rubbish!?"

Al groaned, "Here they go again. Nope, don't bring me into this." Al started walking up the stairs to the dorms, mumbling, "I'm heading to bed."

"You're not even gonna back me up!? Al!? Come on!"

"Goodnight!" Al sing-songed.

* * *

**An: Sorry 'bout the wait! I've been really busy this time, Trust me. Not even lying. But check for an update next month, sometime this week. i might post another chapter this week. Just be sure to follow this story to be updated on the next chapters!**


End file.
